OVA 1
An extra episode bundled with the limited edition of the Yahari Game demo Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru PlayStation Vita game, released September 19th, 2013. The episode is adapted from Part A of Volume 7.5, which was released August 20th, 2013. Plot Hachiman Hikigaya and Komachi Hikigaya discuss marriage during breakfast. He thinks there is no point to marriage. Any benefit it provides is similar to having his little sister take care of him. After school Shizuka Hiratsuka recruits the Service Club to help her prepare a magazine to promote Chiba's growth. One of the sections is to make "Love and Marriage" more appealing to today's youth. She mentions Soubu was picked as a research site and she is pushing her work onto the Service Club as she is clueless about marriage. Hachiman and Yukino Yukinoshita start by planning how to fill magazine space, even considering selling space to advertisers. Shizuka mentions they can't sell ad space for personal profit. Hachiman and Yukino return to brainstorming ideas, but both admit they are clueless when it comes to relationships. They ask Yui Yuigahama to come up with some ideas. All of her ideas are dismissed until she admits she's never even thought about marriage before. They decide to survey available students about their thoughts on marriage. They create and test the surveys themselves. Everyone mocks Hachiman's answer for how much a husband should make, 10 million Yen. Next they survey class 2-F for more answers with varying results. The surveys turn out to be a waste of time, which prompts Yukino to call in someone she knows that is skilled in taking care of useless dead-weight and performing housework. Hachiman is really excited to meet this person until Komachi shows up and he realizes Yukino was insulting him. Komachi dismisses the surveys and suggests they refocus the project on how to be a better wife. Komachi has Shizuka, Yui and Yukino and herself compete in a contest to raise their "wife points". The contest is comprised of a cook-off, a bridal quiz contest, and a who looks best in a bridal dress contest. Komachi brings in Yoshiteru Zaimokuza and Saika Totsuka to be judges along with Hachiman. The 1st contest is home cooking. First up is Yui with Japanese Hamburg Steak, her dish seems to poison Zaimokuza and he passes out. Hachiman refuses to let Totsuka taste it and eats the rest himself. Next is Yukino who serves a Spanish Paella which impresses everyone. Komachi serves third, but her dish of Nikujaga loses points as Hachiman feels like she is bribing him with one of his favourite dishes. Lastly, Shizuka serves a giant helping of bean sprout and meat stir-fry, covered in meat sauce with rice. Hachiman is amazed at how good it is. The 2nd contest is a bridal quiz and this time Hachiman participates. He states he wishes to be a stay at home husband so why not? Komachi recites to the contestants a series of situations and asks how they would respond. Komachi disagrees with all their answers stating that her own "Komachi answers" are the correct ones. The 3rd contest is a wedding gown runway show. Komachi appears in a wedding dress to announce the other contestants. Yui comes out in a pink outfit shyly asking Komachi where she suddenly got dresses from. Komachi brushes off the question and brings out Yukino. Yukino comes out in a slim gown with face veil that Hachiman comments "can't conceal her angry nature". Finally Shizuka is announced. As she enters everyone is impressed with her beauty and gives her compliments. Komachi is about to announce herself as the overall winner, but Shizuka stares her down menacingly. Komachi proclaims Shizuka the winner and tearfully complains to Hachiman. They decide to take a group photo which Yui takes with her phone. On Friday the Service Club is finalizing the magazine. As Hachiman prepares his article, Yui calls him on behalf of Yukino. Yukino is impatient that he is taking so long with his section and wants to know when he will be done. She tells him to just hurry up and send her his segment before hanging up. Hachiman exasperated, wonders how he can even send her his work as he doesn't have her contact information. Hachiman continues on his article, he writes that since no amount of preparation can really prepare someone for the unforeseen future, he advises female readers to stake their claim on their desired husbands since everyone deserves the right to be happy. Major events * Canon Fan-Service. * Some minor information and skills are revealed by the contestants. Character Appearances * Hachiman Hikigaya * Komachi Hikigaya * Shizuka Hiratsuka * Yukino Yukinoshita * Yui Yuigahama * Yoshiteru Zaimokuza * Saika Totsuka * Yumiko Miura (Not in person) * Saki Kawasaki (Not in person) * Hina Ebina (Not in person) Locations * Hikigaya House * Sobu High School Trivia Poll What did you think of OVA 1? Great! It was alright! Horrible! Gallery OVA1 Komachi Hachiman Breakfast 1.png OVA1 Komachi Hachiman Breakfast 2.png OVA1 Breakfast.png OVA1 Komachi Breakfast 1.png OVA1 Sobu School.png OVA1 Yui Magazine 1.png OVA1 Yukino Annoyed.png OVA1 Service Club 1.png OVA1 Shizuka 1.png OVA1 Shizuka 2.png OVA1 Service Club 2.png OVA1 Hachiman 1.png OVA1 Yui 1.png OVA1 Yui 2.png OVA1 Yukino 1.png OVA1 Yukino Possessions.png OVA1 Komachi Help 1.png OVA1 Komachi Help 2.png OVA1 Surveys.png OVA1 Shizuka Yui 1.png OVA1 Cooking Judges.png OVA1 Cooking Contestants.png OVA1 Yui Food.png OVA1 Yui Judged 1.png OVA1 Yui Judged 2.png OVA1 Shizuka Yukino 1.png OVA1 Yukino Judged.png OVA1 Yukino Food.png OVA1 Komachi Judged 1.png OVA1 Saika Judging.png OVA1 Komachi Judged 2.png OVA1 Shizuka Judged.png OVA1 Shizuka Food 1.png OVA1 Hachiman Stunned.png OVA1 Shizuka Food 2.png StickersS1.jpg OVA1 Wife Quiz 1.png OVA1 Wife Quiz 2.png OVA1 Wife Quiz 3.png OVA1 Komachi 1.png OVA1 Komachi Dress.png OVA1 Yui Dress.png OVA1 Yukino Dress 1.png OVA1 Yukino Dress 2.png OVA1 Yui Yukino Dress.png OVA1 Hachiman Impressed.png OVA1 Shizuka Intimidate.png OVA1 Shizuka Dress.png OVA1 Group Photo 1.png OVA1 Group Photo 2.png OVA1 Group Photo 3.png OVA1 Yui Yukino.png OVA1 Hachiman Working 1.png OVA1 Hachiman Working 2.png OVA1 Hachiman Article.png OVA1 End Card.png PV Category:Anime Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes